BellaJacob
by TetTet1021
Summary: U like


What if Bella chose Jacob?

Going to the book New Moon, Jacob told Bella she had options. If Bella chose Jacob this is the way I suppose things would go.

Bella was spending time with Jacob because of the bikes. She needed someone. Edward had left her, and in a way she was hopeless without him. But Jacob was making Bella feel whole. THe hole in her chest was closing. Bella was beginging to realize that she was mroe then enjoying Jacob's company, she needed it. Since most of her friends skipped out on the movie, her Jake, and Mike would be seeing the movie. After Mike ran from the theater from being sick, Jacob sat with me on the step outside. "I can't even believe that he got sick from that movie. It's not that gorey." He held my hand. It was burning hot. I let go. Jacob stared at me, "Why don't you want me to hold your hand? You don't really seem to mind it other times." I looked at his face. "Jake it just.... worries me. I think your getting to absolved with me." I couldn't hurt him. "Bella," he said, "I know that it's hard for you, because of ,.....him. But you need to understand Bella. I would never hurt you. Never." I just stared at him. I couldn't hurt Jacob, he's helped me so much. But, I don't know if I can do this again. Jacob leaned in, and I began to as well, but before our lips could touch Mike walked out of the bathroom. I immediatly leaned back, and Jacob was obviously frustrated. Mike walked to us, "Ummm, can you drive me home? I think I'm getting the stomach flu." I nodded, "Yeah Mike if your not feeling good you should go home." Jacob was frustrated but I gave him a look that said _please don't say anything. _He stayed and was quiet in the car. I dropped Mike off at his house, and I began to drive away. Jacob silence created a lot of tension in the car as I drove him to his house. When I pulled into the driveway, I heard Jacob sigh. I turned to him, my head still down. His face was confused, but his muscles relaxed in his face and he turned to me, that lighthearted smile I loved appearing on his face. I smiled a bit. He didn't have to say anything. I knew what was going to happen had to, because if I didn't I'd regret it. And right now I felt like I needed this. Jacob leaned in again, and I did too. Nothing could stop it this time. Our lips touched........for a about a second when Billy knocked on the window. I felt like I could cry. Jacob began shaking, and Billy got a look af pure fear on his face. Billy quickly went over to Jake's door and ripped him out of the car. Jake ran inside, and Billy yelled, "Go home Bella, now!" I don't know why but I did. I pulled out of the driveway.

I couldn't understand this. I couldn't sleep that night. I stayed up all night pondering what this meant. In the afternoon I decided that I should call Jacob and make sure he was okay. No one answered. I left a message.

After a two weeks of not calling, and Billy trying to convince me that Jacob had mono, I just decided that I should drive to Jake's house and see him not matter what. It was pouring rain, and when I was in the driveway. I saw Jake and some other guys, one I recognized as Sam Uley. All of them shirtless, in the rain. I ran out of my car, and grabbed Jacob shoulder. He turned to me, almost unwillingly. What happened to him? He looked stronger, and taller. He was frustrated, "Bella you need to leave. I'm not safe anymore." What? "Jake you can't leave me. I need you." In that instant I think Jake knew, he needs me too. Pain showed on his face. "Bella, I need you too, but you can't be near me. I'm a monster Bella. I could hurt you. I'm sorry" He ran toward them. As I stood there I felt hopeless. This had happened all over again. Jacob said he wouldn't hurt me. I believed him, truly. And it was then that I was worried. Jacob wouldn't do that to me. _I'm a monster Bella. _Why does everyone good say that?

After a week, a week of feeling just as I did when, _he _left, I was exhausted. It was Saturday, and I was ready to crash. I was in my pajamas, and I laid down in bed. I thought about whether or not I should talk to Jake tommorow. What if he still didn't want me around? Maybe--....... It was then that I heard a tap on my window. _Victoria. _But a familar voice yelled, "Bella, come on!!! Let me in! OUCH!!!" I ran to the window to see Jacob hanging onto a tree swinging. "Jake! What are you doing?" He grinned, "Ouch! Bella just move." He started swinging back and forth, and leapt through my window. He landed with a slight thump, but we didn't hear Charlie stir.

"Bella, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. It's just, .... some weird stuff has been happening, and I'm not allowed to tell you. Sam is telling me that it's so----" "Sam? You're listening to him now? Jake you thought he was horrible a few weeks ago! And now your his little pet?! What happened to you I---" "Sam's helping me! Bella you have no idea! You..." He sighed in frustration. "Bella I want to tell you. I really do but I shouldn't I just ... can't I......."

"If Sam is such a good guy then why did this happen? Hm? Why would someone soooo nice as Sam do that?" I said sarcastically.

Jacob's face erupted into the angriest expression I have ever seen him wear. "You want to know why this is happening Bella? It's not Sam's fault. No, it's those bloodsuckers that did this."

The hole in my chest began to reopen. "I don't know what your talking about."

Jacob got frustrated, "Fine. The _Cullens_. That's who caused this."

Why does Jacob want to hurt me? Why do, they, have anything to do with this? What is he talking about? Then Jacob looked at me hopelessly. It seemed like he felt just as I did. "Bella, I want to tell you so badly. I hate not telling you. Believe me I do. But I can't. Wait..... Bella do you remember what I told you on the beach?"

"Yeah you talked about the cold ones, and how werewolves were created to stop them. " Then all the pieces came together. Jacob was a werewolf. Jake looked at me solemnly. And nodded. I couldn't believe this. Jake was a, werewolf. Another thing that you only heard of in books. Jake stepped forward and hugged me.

"Bella," he said, "I know how you feel right now. When I was shaking, I was so angry that I turned into a werewolf. That's why Sam was looking at me funny, my dad too. They were all waiting, for me to change. I stayed like that for days, crying. I didn't understand it. But Sam is helping me. Him, Embry, Quil, everyone." I nodded.

This is weird, I thought. I chucked. Jake looked at me in shock. Which made me laugh more. "What's so funny about this????" I laughed, "My life is turning into a fictional book, that's what." He laughed to. My Jacob was back.

Because, now, that he was the old Jacob, the feelings that I had been feeling for Jacob came back. He had wanted to kiss me. At the movie theater, in the car. All those times were lost for him. And now it must have been hurting to wait. I felt the same way. And so he leaned in as well as I, and he pressed his lips against mine. They were warm, one thing I was not used to feeling. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and continued to kiss me. This felt natural. I could live, and strive like this. Jacob let go. A smile of huge satisfaction on his face. I laughed and hugged him. This was great. Everything that happened before, it all didn't matter now. Jake pulled away. "Bella, you look like you haven't slept. You should go to sleep." I felt a little sad then. He noticed, "Bella what's wrong?" "I just.... don't want you to leave." He smiled. "Okay, I'll stay. But you have to go to sleep." I nodded. I layed down in my bed. And Jacob sat next to me. He brushed his hand on my cheek, and kissed my forehead. I immediatly closed my eyes and slept.

A shake on the bed woke me, and I found Jacob standing up at the window trembling. I got up, "Jake what's wrong?" He didn't turn, "The bloodsuckers here." He didn't say 'your' anymore. I walked to the window with him. "How do you know?" HIs nose crinkled, "I can smell him." Jake opened the window, and crouched. "Wait" I said. He stood up, "What?" Take me with you. I don't want to see you get hurt." He smiled and cradled me in his arms. I don't know how Jake did it but in an instant he had jumped from my window, to the tree, to the ground. Then he ran at a fast speed to the area where Edward must be. Jake didn't run as fast as Edward, but fast enough. We were in the woods, and there stood Edward. He looked the same but his hair was ruffled, and he looked somewhat beat up. His eyes spread wide when he saw the way Jacob held me. He must have read Jake's thoughts because he started to look angry. But he calmed down, and his nose wrinkled. Jake broke the silence, "What's wrong now bloodsucker? Feeling the need to bite her?" I was hurt a little by how he said blood sucker. I got a little pout on my face. Jake noticed he whispered, "What's wrong Bella?" he looked sad that I was sad. "I know that he left, but I just wish you wouldn't call them blood suckers." He looked upset that I still felt for them, but he agreed not wanting to hurt me.

I could see Edward's smirk behind his calm expression. Jake turned back to Edward. Edward sternly said, "No, acutually, It was because of your smell." I was confused, but I guess Edward could smell him to. I asked Jake to put me down, "Edward why are you here? You'd said you would never come back." I couldn't understand this. Edward frowned, "Bella, when I left I thought I would never come back, and I didn't for awhile. But I began thinking of you, and wondering. I had to come back to check if you were okay." Everything is so confusing now. I couldn't comprehend why this was happening. I started to cry and dropped to the floor. Jacob was pretty unpset at this point. He walked up to Edward in two strides. "Look at what you've done, You fithy bloodsucker. She's amounted to nothing. You're confusing her emotions, and she doesn't get it!" He was right. But Jake started shaking, and Edwards eyes widdened. I one second two things happened, one Edward picked me up and ran, two I heard Jacob scream, Bella RUN!. I looked up from where Edward set me, and he said, "Why would you put yourself in this danger? Werewolves can hurt you so badly." That pissed me off, "Jacob hurting me physically could never hurt as bad as you hurt me Edward." And with that Edward ran. Jacob exploded in mid air and when he landed he was a wolf, a bright orange-red color. I sat there crying still as I watched my Jacob turn. He must hate this. I was then that Edward pointed to me while looking at Jacob, to show that I was crying more. He ran over to me in wolf form. I looked at him, touched his face, and chest. As I looked in his eyes though I knew that was Jacob. I thought I saw a litlle tear crawl down his face. And he must have thought that I hated his wolf form, "Jake, I don't hate that you're a werewolf. I hate that you are suffering from it. I'm so confused right now. But I just want you to know Jake, I love you. Okay?" I couldn't tell if Jacob was smiling but he ran over to his shorts, which were still together shockingly, picked them up and ran into the forest. I heard another little explosion and then Jake was running to me.

As he got closer, he hugged me so close, and I hugged back. Jacob pulled his head back to kiss me. As his warm lips touched mine, I was in heaven. He hugged me again and said, "Bella I love you too. And I promise that I will never hurt you." That made me happy but as I looked up from behind Jake's shoulder. Edward stood there staring.

He looked heartbroken, one of the times where he let his emotion show. It reminded me of when Edward said that he would want me to find new people. And as I looked up at him, I could tell that's not what he wanted. I felt like this was my fault. Edward and I once were in a deep love, inseperable, but the roles have switch. And to my suprise Edward starting walking toward me. I lowered my eyes, afraid to see what he looked like. Then Edward pulled Jake's shoulder away from me. And Jake was on the ground suprised. Edward picked me up and ran me into the woods we ran so far, on what seemed like a winded path before we stopped. We were in the meadow. I didn't know why he brought me here. Edward gently put me on the ground, and sat beside me, I didn't look at him, but at the familiar place that haunted my memory. Edward's hand turned my face to him, and he pulled me forward and kissed me. Edward's cold lips felt freezing. He was holding me so close that it hurt, not physically, but in my heart. I loved Jacob, and Edward sat here trying to change that. Edward kissed me like he never had before. As if he didn't want to waste time. Jacob then ran into where we were, and I was still trying to get Edward off of me. Jake noticed this and shoved Edward off of me. Thankfully I got up, wiped my lips and walked to Jacob. He looked at me to make sure, "He did this right? Because if you wanted that I want to know." I said, "Jake I love you. He hurt me and while those feelings will lurk deep inside me, I will always love you over him." I kissed Jacob on the head, And he smiled. But as he turned to Edward his smile faded. Edward stood up, and he looked baffled. "Bella I'm so sorry," he said, "I don't know what just came over me. I wanted you to like me more. I.... I can't explain it I regret this. You two are in love and that's what I wanted for you to move on. But I feel like it's haunting me. Bella, I don't want you to hate me. I want to know you, and if it's only as a friend, that's fine for me. THis was my fault Bella. I told you to find more people and you did, but now I don't want that. Please Bella. I still have feelings for you and it would hurt me tremendously not to be apart of your world. "

Jake still looked at him angriliy. "This isn't my choice, blood..... Edward. It's Bella's. I want her to be happy, and you're confusing her. I can't believe that you just kissed her. What happened to you're marvelous self control? You're not just hurting me, as if you care, but you're hurting her. And if you do it again, I will search for you everywhere, and hunt you down."

While this would be scary for Edward, it touched my heart a bit. Jacob did care. Jacob turned to me and smiled. He whispered, "Look you tell me, what do you want? If you want him in your life I'll understand. I'll still stay." I wasn't sure. Edward meant everything to me, when we were in love. But I can't see him in my life as anything else. I suppose I could try. "Edward, you meant everything when we were in love, and while I can't see you as anything else. I'm willing to try." Edward looked like the million dollar man. "Bella, please understand, I still love you but if this is how you're happy just know that I will stay with you." Jacob said, "Bye then Edward." And scooped me up and ran. I felt like I wouldn't separate from Jacob. When we were between my house and the woods, Jacob put me down. He looked at me and it seemed like he could see to my heart, and saw all my love for him. He walked toward me and kissed me so passionatly, that we could have been there for hours.

This is sadly the part where I let your imaginations wander. Believe me this isn't a teaser, but if it were me I would enjoy seeing it my way. If you think that I shouldve changed something please TELL ME. I just wanted to say to all the Edward lovers out there, I am not an Edward hater, nor a Jacob hater. Because of New Moon the movie, that scene where Jacob is holding the wheel, put me right in the middle. It was then that I thought I felt what Bella felt then, and this story was to give me some closure. I had loved Edward from all the books, and Twilight. But when I saw how Taylor Launtner brought Jacob to life (not totally because of his muscles) but from how he acted, I felt a love for Jacob. So I suppose that this is a way to show all the Jacob lovers what they want, and all the Edward lovers how the Jacob lovers felt when they saw how Edward got the girl. Please enjoy this, and I hope that people do not see me as a Stephanie meyer wannabe. I simply wanted to show, 1. my love for the books and 2. how i see it if bella did fall in love with jacob in new moon. Thanks for reading.

~tettet


End file.
